First Meetings
by Cindra
Summary: the meetings of the generals and their princesses based on the storyline from my Life After Sailor Moon fic. Happy reading
1. Venus and Kunzite

First meetings

Mina and Kevin

By Cindra

Rated T

------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes: italics denotes silent thought

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

Okay this is something that I have been meaning to start on. I made a promise to Angel kisses (Ami) a long time ago to do the meetings of the generals and their princesses. The first one is about Mina and Kevin.

------------------------------------------------------------

(Los Angeles, Knight Studios)

She was two hours late and Kevin Knight was not in the mood to be stood up by anyone. Especially, some stuck up starlet who was the new Queen of the jet set. He had been having strange and disturbing dreams about events that had happen long ago in another time and was not in the mood to pamper some stuck up party girl.

He was one of the ten sexiest men in the world. He had also made the top ten of the world's most edible bachelors list. He stood six feet four inches; had a silver platinum blonde mane that fell down to his shoulder blades, the face and body of a Greek god, a killer smile, and glacier blue eyes that could freeze you in your tracks or melt a lady's heart.

The cell phone in his suit pocket jarred him out of his thoughts. "This is Kevin Knight you had better not be calling me with bad news!" He barked at the caller without even saying hello.

An amused chuckle echoed in his ear. "Bad time?" Darien wasn't the least bit afraid of his friends temper.

"Just actress trouble. So what's up that you need to talk at 3am Tokyo time?" Kevin forced himself to cool his temper.

"Well you're the one that had to acquire his own movie empire. So how's the search for the actress playing Sailor V going?" His news was going to have to wait until he calmed Kev down.

"One of my contacts in Tokyo hired this new starlet and didn't even mention it to me until I got back from New York! She and I have a meeting and she is over two hours late!" Kev prowled around his office like a caged panther.

Darien had to stop himself from dropping his phone. "What's her name? I may have heard of her." He acted, as if he had no clue who Kevin was talking about.

"Mina is her first name. I haven't read the rest of her file, so I don't know her last name yet. She's some kind of up and coming actor/singer idol in Japan and the guy raved about her." Kev opened up the file and growled when the photo of the actress dropped to the plush carpeting.

Darien had to bite back a chuckle. "I hear that she's a dead ringer for the part, but that's all I can tell you about her." He lied through his teeth.

"Enough about me," He ignored his friends comment about the actress and bent to get the photo that had fallen beneath his Louis XV desk. "Tell me your news. How is Serena and when are you finally going to let me see my little sister again?"

"Well not any time soon considering that we just found out that we're going to be parents." He dropped his bombshell. "Maybe, when she's able to handle that kind of news..."

"What?" He banged his head against his desk. "Shit! That hurt! Congratulations buddy! However, I am not going to wait forever! I still have to see if I can find my princess, maybe then the dreams will go away."

He didn't have a chance to tell Darien anything more, because Hurricane Mina invaded his office.

"I'm soooo sorry that I'm late!" She rushed into the office and right past his frantic receptionist.

Kevin's reaction to that familiar voice caused him to wham his head so hard against the top of his desk that he knocked himself silly. "SON OF A BITCH! THAT HURT!" He swore fluently for several minutes, but did not appear from behind the desk.

"Mr. Knight!" Mina and the receptionist exclaimed in unison. "Is something wrong!"

Darien was laughing, so hard that tears streamed down his cheeks. He had been out on a food run for Serena, so she had no idea as to what he was plotting.

Kevin knew that he had been set up and wasn't at all pleased with the prince. "I'm giving you until Zach transfers to Tokyo then I'm invading your life!" He snarled into the receiver. "I owe you big for this one!" with that said he hung up on his friend. He took a deep breath before he stood up and took his first look at his destiny.

_Kunzite! That is so not possible! Serena dusted the son of a bitch, before that last fight with Beryl!_ Mina reacted the only way that she could. She shoved his receptionist back through the open doorway, kicked the door shut, and then prepared to confront her arch nemesis. "You are so dead!" She pulled out her transformation wand and was about to change into Sailor Venus.

"Look I'm not who you think I am!" Kevin tried to get his eyes to focus on his beyond furious princess. "I can explain."

Mina wasn't about to let down her guard. "Start talking!" She snarled.

The room was beginning to spin, but he fought the urge to pass out, and answered her question. "I'm Kevin Malcolm Knight not the bastard that you think I am." His vision was blurring. "I'm not a clone." He touched his forehead with his hand and showed her the blood on his fingers. "Do clones bleed red?" with that last comment he past out cold onto the floor.

"No they don't, so that must mean that your…" Mina knelt down next to Kevin. "My long lost prince." She gently placed a kiss on his lips, before seeing how badly he had hurt his head. "I'll be right back. I just need to find a first aid kit, so that I can tend to that cut."

Kevin hadn't moved.

Mina was back in a few minutes. "Okay this might sting a little, but Ami always says that you need to disinfect any open wound." She dabbed some anti-bacterial lotion on the wound after cleaning the angry looking bump on his head.

Kevin groaned, as hot searing pain attacked his head.

"Sorry…" She bit down on her lip as if his pain were her own. She used butterfly bandages to close the wound. "There we go all finished." She acted as if she were talking to a little boy. "Now please open your eyes and look at me. I think that your receptionist is calling security on me."

Kevin was still on a high from her brief kiss. "Aspirin my head is killing me." He groaned and tried to sit up. "Hello Mina it's been 3000 years since I've had a to chance to see you again." His ice blue eyes locked gazes with Mina's azure blue ones. "You're still as beautiful as you were all those years ago and as feisty." He managed to shoot her a weak grin.

Mina found it hard to think let alone speak with him looking at her as if she was the main course of a meal and that wasn't something that she wanted to think about. "I um…" She was blushing bright red from the roots of her golden blonde head to the tips of her perfectly manicured toes.

"Is everything okay in here, sir?" The security guard and his receptionist barged into the room and broke the magical moment between the reunited couple.

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. "I hit my head and this gorgeous creature came to my aide now please close the door and do not disturb me for the rest of the day!" He opened his eyes glaring murderously at the two intruders.

"But Sir you have lunch with your parents…" His receptionist exclaimed in protest.

"All of them can go to hell…the lady and I need to catch up on old times! Now do as I say. Better yet clear my entire schedule for a week and take a vacation my treat." He was back to staring at Mina and the others were not there anymore.

"As you wish sir…" with that said, the door closed and they were completely alone.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Easy love I just want to hold you for a while." He tried to soothe her fear. "Is that okay with you?"

'**Just stop looking at me like that its scaring me.**' She unconsciously used her old link with him. "I guess so." She eyed him with wary azure blue eyes.

'**Sorry angel, I didn't mean to scare you.**' He kissed the top of her head. "So tell me why you think that you should be the one to play Sailor V." He decided to calm her by talking shop.

Mina gave him a look as if to say you are so dense. "Excuse me! I happen to be Sailor V! You're so lucky that I didn't sue you for using my likeness without my permission!" Her temper was on slow boil again.

"No honey you're Sailor Venus." He arched a silver eyebrow at her in confusion. "Sailor V is a comic/video game character."

"Wanna bet!" She was not about to let him think that her old alter ego was some fake gimmick. '**Let go of me or feel pain.**' She growled in his mind.

"Easy babe I didn't mean to upset you." He reluctantly did as he was told.

Mina looked around the office and saw what she was looking for. "First disable the security camera and lock the door." She snarled out commands.

Kevin had no idea what she was trying to prove, but his curiosity made him do as she asked. "You're not going to kick my ass or anything are you?" He eyed her warily.

Mina rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. "Sit down over there and shut up!" She pointed to the couch.

"The look that you're giving me is the same one that you gave me whenever you were about to deck me." He wasn't positive that he could access his sleeping General abilities and without them she could really kick his ass. "Okay…Okay…I'm shutting up!" He winced when she gave him the look of death.

Mina drew out her transformation wand and in a very low voice said the following words. "Sailor V power!" Brilliant golden light flooded the office and within seconds Sailor V was standing before him. "You were saying?" She struck her famous V for victory pose and waited for him to react.

Kevin's only reaction was to stare bug-eyed and open mouthed at her. **'Holy Mother of God! I stand corrected!'** He didn't know whether to attack her or run for a cold shower

Sailor V ignored him, she was far from finished torturing the poor man. "VENUS PLANET POWER!" Another flash of blinding light enveloped the office, only this time he got more of a show. Her Venus transformation was longer, more complex, and far more revealing.

Venus's spirit called to her prince and awakened the sleeping General and he was hungry for his princess. Thoughts of a night denied to the two lovers flowed into their minds, completely overpowering their senses and their minds. The General now stood up to take his princess in his arms and pull her into a mind-bending kiss.

'**I missed you my angel.'** He swept her up into his arms and carried her towards the sofa.

Venus stared wide eyed at the fully awakened Prince Kunzite. "Um… Kunzite? Please put me down." She squeaked.

Kunzite merely kissed her softly and continued towards the couch. **' Easy angel its only natural to be nervous on ones wedding night…trust me and let me cherish you.' **

The phone began ringing. "Kunzite…the phone is ringing it could be important…" Venus gasped.

"Let it ring." Kunzite growled placing kisses down the column of her throat. "The machine will get it.

"This is Kevin Knight I'm at a meeting right now leave a message…" his machine took the call.

"DAMN IT KUNZITE ANSWER THE BLOODY PHONE! I KNOW THAT YOU TRANSFORMED AND SHE'S NOT READY FOR THAT YET! SNAP OUT OF IT! THAT IS AN ORDER! KUNZITE DON'T MAKE ME HAVE SEL PORT ME THERE SO THAT I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Darien's furious roar echoed from the machine.

"GO TO HELL!" was the first response from the frustrated General.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME THERE! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AND DRAG HER BACK HOME WITH ME! I HAD TO SNEAK OUTSIDE TO MAKE THIS CALL AND IF SERENA FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" He still had not hung up the phone.

Kevin came back to his senses and saw that he had scared his princess to death. **'I'm sorry if I scared you my love.'** He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead got up and answered the phone. "There's no need for that. I just lost it when she transformed from Sailor V to Sailor Venus, but I'm back in control now." He growled into the phone.

"That would do it." Darien groaned. "Treat her like the princess she is or I will hurt you." With that said, he hung up the phone.

Mina had used that distraction to de-transform back into her designer original dress. "I really do need to return to my hotel and unpack. I came here straight from the LAX." She needed an excuse to run for her life.

Kevin replaced the phone back on the receiver and grinned. "A princess deserves a castle and you my angel are staying with me at my place."

"Um…I really don't think that's such a good idea." She was still shell shocked about what had happened and part of her was furious that they stopped.

"Relax angel, we're going to take things at your pace. I just want to show you LA and get to know you again." Kevin grabbed the keys to his Jag, turned off the computer regardless of the multimillion dollar deal that he had been painstakingly working on, walked over to his princess pulled her up to her feet, and ushered her out of the office.

Mina reluctantly agreed to go with him

He had picked up her extravagantly expensive designer luggage and tossed them haphazardly into the trunk of his ice blue jaguar. Then proceeded to scoop her up into his arms and set her into the front passenger seat of his car. "I hope you know that I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He had bent over and given her a nice long kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------

The rest is history… Sorry I but its getting a little to hot in here! I would clearly suggest a cold shower! And don't read this during a heat wave! Next Ami and Zach;

©Cindra 2003-2006


	2. Mercury and Zoisite

First meetings

Chapter one

Ami and Zach

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes: italics denotes silent thought

Okay here goes nothing this all about Ami and Zach. Oh and the other Generals and one senshi do make an appearance. ;;

-----------------------------------------------

(Harvard University)

Ami sat in the courtyard and waited for Greg to arrive for their big date. He had said there was something important that he needed to talk to her about. She just assumed that he had finally decided, to officially, ask for her hand in marriage. He had just finished at Columbia and she was on the last year of her internship. Everything seemed to be going as planned. She was close to achieving her dream of becoming a doctor and she was in love with a Greg.

Greg forced himself to walk over to where Ami was sitting. He just didn't know how he was going to tell her that he could no longer see her again. He would rather stab himself in the heart than cause a tear to fall down Ami's face, but he had no choice his visions were never wrong. _I'm just not in Ami's future. I see her happy with someone from her past someone who is eternally linked to her soul. _

Ami felt that someone was behind her and glanced around to see Greg standing behind her. "Well hello there handsome come sit with me for a while." She was so happy that she was absolutely glowing.

Greg made no attempt to sit down beside the girl that he still loved. "I can't stay long. I have to catch the train back to the city."

Ami instantly knew that something wasn't quite right and called him on it. "I thought that you wanted to talk to me about something. You told me in your email that it was important."

"I've met someone at Columbia. She and I are going to continue studying abroad at Oxford. I've been meaning to tell you about her, but something kept stopping me from telling you. Her names Emily and she has the same freaky ability that I do." He had met a girl that did have similar abilities that he had and the rest of his yarn was not in all actuality lies. He just gritted his teeth and finished what he had to say. "I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

Ami felt as if the ability to breath had left her body. "YOU ASKED HER TO MARRY YOU?" She was about to do what was so uncharacteristic of her. She was about to lose her cool. "HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?" She was near hysterical now. _This is not happening! I will not let this happen! _

Greg had never seen her, this furious before or this devastated. "We've been together for about 6 months now. It really is for the best."

"FOR THE BEST! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK TO SAY SOMETHING AS HORRENDOUS AS THAT TO ME? I GAVE YOU OVER TEN YEARS OF MY TIME AND LIFE!" Ami was so furious that her mercury symbol was glowing on her forehead. _I am not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry! I will see him freeze in hell first!_

Greg knew her secret and knew that seeing that symbol appear was not a good sign. "I'm sorry Ami, but I have to live my life and you have to follow your destiny. Good bye." He fled the courtyard not noticing that someone had witnessed the entire scene.

The person in question was not very happy that Greg had just ripped out Ami's heart and then fled like a coward.

Ami bolted from the courtyard and made a beeline for the nearest building one that was having one hell of a party. Ami threw herself into the massive throng of weekend partiers and let the first sip of some frat boy's newest concoction deaden her mind.

Zachary Alan Powers swore under his breath. "I will be damned if I stand around and watch her self-destruct her life. The maggot wasn't worth the DNA that made him human. I couldn't say or do anything before, because my hands were tied and she seemed blissfully happy. I can however rescue her now when she needs me most." With that pep talk to himself, he headed into the ear shattering music of the frat party.

-----------------------------------------------

Ami was having a drunken conversation with a drunk as a skunk frat boy. It had only taken one drink and she was completely plastered. "Will you take me home…I think…(she giggled)… that I am a little bit drunk." She giggled at the frat boy that was hanging all over her.

"Let's you and I go upstairs and get to know each other." The frat boy slurred.

"Let's not and call it a night." Zach pulled the kid off Ami and helped her to her feet. "Let's go get you some coffee to drink." He had to steady her, because she wasn't able to stand on her own nor was she wanting a knight in shining armor to come to her rescue.

Ami glared up at the familiar blurry image of someone from long ago. "I's…happy…right here!" She slurred her perfect linguistic skills seemed few and far between as she spoke. "Aren't you the gay one? Serena killed you with her wand thingy." She squinted at him in annoyance. "Your sssssposed to be dead." She broke into a fit of giggles.

_The gay one! What the hell was that suppose to mean!_ Zach took matters into his own hands by sweeping her into his arms and carrying her out of the frat party. "Playtimes over Ice. its time to get out of here."

_ICE?_ Ami couldn't help but feel safe and secure in this strangers arms. "You feeeeel soooo nice." She hadn't been called that since the Silver Millennium and only one man had the nerve to give her that nickname. A strikingly handsome blonde Adonis with startling green eyes named. "Zoisite…" She fought to keep awake. _He had perished on Earth all those millennia ago. He had been called to battle hours after their wedding. She had never seen him again, until his likeness showed up on the moon, and ran her through with his sword. She hadn't thought about this in years! Why was this stranger causing all of her old emotions to emerge?_ all other thoughts blurred in her mind, as she succumbed to the darkness and passed out in his arms.

Zach did not even hesitate from his actions. He carefully set her in his prized corvette and securely buckled her into the seat. That done he quickly checked her pulse and vitals, before getting in and driving them back to his place. A penthouse that he shared with his friends Jared a writer, who was working on his next best seller. Nate a five star chef and owner of several five star restaurants, and Kevin who happened to be wooing his princess on the west coast. "Don't worry Ice, I will keep you safe no matter what." He reached over to brush her forehead with his hand and found that she was spiking a fever. "You poor baby you're going to wish the earth had swallowed you up whole when you finally wake up. I just pray that there weren't any toxins in that vial brew that you drank." The cell phone in his car rang and he pushed a device on the dash of the car. "Look I'm really in the middle of something at the moment and can't talk. Call my service and leave a message."

"I just wanted to personally talk to you about the patient that you emailed me about, but if this is a bad time I can go back to looking at the ultrasound of my unborn babies." Darien hesitated but sensing that something was up did not hang up. "Hey Zach is something wrong? Did something happen to Ami?"

Zach had never quite figured out how Darien could sense when something was wrong with them or one of the girls. "Ami is fine. She's still at the top of her class, the best intern at the hospital, and dating that moron who can see the future." Zach lied deciding it was not his place to tell him what had happened between Ami and her ex or the stupid thing that her crushed emotions had led her to do. "Are Sere and the babies healthy? There isn't anything wrong is there?"

"Serena and the babies are flourishing. I just wanted to fill you in on her condition and you seemed really concerned about that patient." Darien knew that he was hiding something from him, but decided not to push for and answer.

"He's taken a turn for the better and I expect that he will fully recover from his accident. I'll call you later with all the details. I just can't talk about his case right now." He glanced over at Ami's flushed face, her fever seemed to be getting worse. _Shit! What in the hell was in that sludge that she drank! _

"I can take a hint. I caught you out on a date…sorry about that. It's just that Serena has been going on and on about this feeling that something was wrong with Ami and she's never wrong about her feelings about her friends. Well tell the guys hello for me and I will call you later." He ended the call.

Zach pulled into the private underground parking garage and parked in his private space. Jared was not home, nor was Nate. This was fine with him, because he needed to focus on Ami and nothing else. "Here we are Ice, just hold tight while I get you upstairs and into a nice warm bed." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the private elevator that led up to the first floor and the only penthouse in the building.

A security guard on duty saw the situation and went to give Zach some assistance. "Good evening Dr. Powers let me call the elevator for you. It seems that you have your hands full at the moment." He ran his key card through and activated the elevator car.

"Thank you Stevens, my friend took ill and I decided that it was best that I bring her here where I could look after her." Zach knew that her temperature was over 101, because he could feel the heat that was radiating from her body. It took what seemed like an eternity, but the elevator doors finally slid open.

"I hope she gets better sir. If anyone can fix her up you can." He said goodnight to Zach and the doors slid closed.

Ami moaned in her sleep something that he could not quite make out.

"Hang in there love…" He willed the elevator to go faster and finally they opened to reveal the intricately carved doors of his home. "Just a few minutes longer and I can get you settled and then treat that fever." He carried her up the marble staircase and into what was going to be Mina's room. Kev had just had it redecorated for Mina and it showed. Everything was done in bright sunny cheery colors.

He contemplated his situation, as he set her down on the butter yellow down comforter of the antique four-poster bed. She needed to get out of her sweat soaked clothes, but knew that he would face hell if she woke up and found out that he had undressed her and put her in a fresh nightgown. He heard their housekeeper and Kevin's former governess bustling around downstairs and rushed to go get her.

"Marion thank goodness you haven't gone to bed yet!" He screeched to a halt in front of her.

Marion saw that he was upset about something and forgot about lecturing him about sliding down the banister. "Someone has to keep this place looking decent." Her Irish accent rang clear and true. "Now what's got you in such a frazzle?"

"I ran into one of Darien's friends on the campus and she was too ill for me to take back to her dorm room. I really do need to check her over. She's spiking a really high fever and I need to get her out of her sweat soaked clothes." He finally got out what he had been trying to say. "I can't undress her…Dare would skin me alive…So if you would please get her into one of Mina's nightgowns. I'll be in your debt forever."

"Oh the poor lamb! Of course I will. Is she in Mina's room?" Marion couldn't resist mothering anyone and Ami was going to be no exception.

Zach nodded and the woman bustled up the marble stairs. He went to go get his medical bag from his office. He was just about to head back up the stairs when the front doors opened. "Shit!" He muttered under his breath when Kevin and a worried looking Mina walked over to him. _Now what genius! Mina is not going to react well to seeing Ami asleep in her room upstairs. _Jared and Nate must have picked them up at the airport, because they were standing right behind them.

"What's up with you Zach? Did you get called in again?" Neph saw the medical bag in his arms and just assumed that he had been called to the hospital.

"You need a life buddy." Jared teased his friend. "After all you aren't the only surgeon in the hospital. What are they going to do when you transfer to Tokyo General this summer?"

Kevin knew Zach better than any of them did and his friend was wigged out about something. "Is there something that you want to tell me?" He arched a brow at him and waited for Zach to crack.

Zach had broken out in a cold sweat. How was he supposed to explain this with Mina standing there! "I was coming home from checking on a patient…when I spotted Ami sitting in the university courtyard." He started to explain.

Mina stalked over and grabbed him by his tie. "START TALKING!" She snarled.

Zach gulped nervously. "She was waiting for someone…" He gasped for air when Mina tightened his tie so tight that it was strangling him.

Kevin wrestled Mina away from her prey. "Calm down angel he can't finish his story if he's dead." He narrowed his eyes at Zach. "You were told to stay clear of her."

Zach gasped for air. "I was watching over her from the shadows…" He croaked. "She didn't even know that I was there. Her boyfriend finally showed his sorry ass and proceeded to dump her right there on the spot. The bloody coward said what he had to say and then fled!" Zach's temper was flaring. "I was going to murder the bastard, but Ami had decided to go running blindly into the nearest frat party!"

Mina felt her heart breaking for her sister. "You stopped her from drinking didn't you?" She knew that Ami was highly allergic to alcoholic beverages of any kind.

"I got to her after she had down her first glass of some god awful frat boy sludge." He dove for cover when Mina reached for the nearest vase and threw it at him.

"SHE HAPPENS TO BE SEVERELY ALLERGIC TO ALCOHOL!" She screeched at him and snatched up something else to throw, but Kevin pulled her back into his arms.

"Damn it Kevin call off the brat!" Zach made a run for the stairs. _Shit that explains her fever! _ He kept his mind focused on Ami."I don't have time for one of your tantrums! Ice needs me!"

"What is going on down here!" Marion stalked down the steps. "There is a very sick girl up there and she doesn't need to be disturbed by all of this ruckus!" She snarled at them. "Up the stairs with you and help her!" She ordered Zach. "And you calm down Missy before I take you over my knee!" She glared at Mina.

Zach wasted no more time and rushed up the stairs. Not even two minutes later, he came running down the staircase. "I'm going need as much ice as you can fit in the trunk of your car! I need to get her fever down!" He turned to bark orders at them and then zeroed in on Mina. "Don't even think of calling the others! They'll run and tell Sere and that is the last thing that our pregnant mother-to-be needs right now!"

Jared, Nate, and Kevin grabbed their keys and ran out of the penthouse. Mina sat down on the overstuffed couch and burst into tears.

"She's going to be fine Mina. Ice is tougher than she looks." With that said he raced back up the stairs and to Ami.

-----------------------------------------------

(Hours later)

Zach was napping in a chair by Ami's bedside and Mina was snoozing on the loveseat in Kevin's arms. Nate had gone to get more ice and Jared was prowling the outside hallway.

No one had dared answer the phone, in fact they'd unplugged every phone in the penthouse, and left their cell phones in the cars.

Ami woke up feeling like she was encased in glacial ice. She was so cold that her teeth were chattering and her body was one big ache. She longed for anything hot like sitting in a sauna. Her head felt like someone had chopped it off at her neck, it was hard to focus, and there was what had to be a hallucination napping next to her bed. _Wait this wasn't her apartment and this wasn't her room! _She swore under her breath when she remembered her foolish action the night before. _Did some guy pick her up and take her to his place!_ She watched in apprehension when the hallucination opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Ice." Zach reached over and took her pulse. "You gave all of us a scare."

"Zoizite?" Her voice was so hoarse she could barely speak.

He went about digging her out of the ice pack that they had used to break her raging fever. "Actually, I go by Zachary Powers now." He took her temperature with an ear thermometer and was relieved that it was back down to normal. "Can you tell me who you are?" He went about asking her the routine questions to see how her mental faculties were reacting.

Ami rolled her eyes at him, but went about answering his questions, "My name is Ami Elizabeth Anderson, I'm a med student at Harvard University, have six months to go in my internship, and you owe me one hell of an explanation." She winced in pain. "I don't feel so hot..." She was going to be sick.

"Hang in there Ice. I've almost got you dug out." He was finally able to scoop her up out of the ice and carry her to the bathroom.

"Tell me that I didn't drink last night." She croaked, as he gently led her over to the porcelain god and she proceeded to get sick.

"You were upset and weren't thinking and that is clearly understandable considering that the bastard clairvoyant dumped you and then left you by yourself!" He felt his temper rising again. "He should have at least offered to take you home! If I hadn't had to rescue you I would have forgotten my oath and murdered the little piece of cow dung!" He snapped out of his furious haze when she reached up and yanked hard on his hair.

"Do you mind? I happen to be dying here!" Her head was hurting so bad that she just wanted someone to shoot her and put her out of her misery.

"I'm sorry Ice and I will gladly get you some aspirin when you stop trying to make me bald." He gently tried to pry her fingers out of his hair, but she was stronger than she looked.

"I don't want any aspirin!" She seethed. "I want a gun!" Her stomach rolled again causing her to pay homage once more to the great porcelain god. "God's I hate getting sick!" She gagged.

"Well you're just going to have to settle for these aspirin." Mina walked into the bathroom with a glass of water and two aspirin.

Ami instantly clung to Zach. "No! Get her away from me!" Ami was in no mood to be nursed back to health or worse by Mina. "I do not need nurse Mina!"

Mina slammed the aspirin onto the counter and stalked out of the room. "I was only trying to help!"

Zach placed the pills into her hand. "It's either these or a shot of pain killer." He growled.

Ami popped the pills into her mouth and washed them down with the cool glass of water. "Did you put this nightgown on me!" She finally was coherent enough to realize that she wasn't dressed in he own clothes. "I would think very carefully about your answer, because your very existence depends on it." She glared murderously at him the symbol of mercury shown brightly on her forehead.

"You wound me my princess." He gave her a wounded puppy look.

"Well!" She growled.

"I am a gentleman…I had Marion get you dressed…You were spiking a fever of 103.5 last night and the last thing you needed was to get a chill." He wasn't used to being put in the spotlight. He was a doctor she was sick that is all there was to it. "You're lucky that I didn't have you admitted into the hospital for observation."

His tone was just too much, all of last nights emotions overcame her, and she just wanted to go somewhere and cry. "I'm fine now." She forced herself up to her feet and stood on unsteady legs. "Now if you will just retrieve the clothes that I was wearing last night I will be on my way." Her voice broke and she blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"The only place that you're going is back into that bed." He was clueless at the moment his temper was blocking his mind from seeing that the love of his life was about to have an emotional meltdown. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back into the other room.

Ami went from dossal to fighting mad. "LET ME GO! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! I'M HURTING DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! OR ARE YOU AS CLUELESS AS DARIEN WAS WITH SERENA?" She struggled in his arms, clawed at him, and even tried to bite. Still he refused to let her go.

He had never wanted to kill someone so much in his entire life. If that boy ever showed his sorry ass again he was going to wish that he were never born. "It's okay Ami, kick my ass if you want, but you aren't going anywhere. Hell I have watched that bastard fawn all over for you four years! Do you have any clue as to what that feels like?" He barely kept his temper in check. He was tired grouchy and her emotions were not helping matters. "It feels like someone is stabbing you in the chest with a surgical scalpel! Darien convinced me that Greg was this great guy and that you were head over heals in love with him!" He dropped her onto the bed and stalked over to glare out the window. "I dreamed about you all of my life! Find me Zoisite! You pled with me every night. Come to me Zoisite! Imagine my surprise when you show up here with jackass in toe!" He had finally let go of his iron clad control and voiced his true feelings.

Ami went to speak, but his glare silenced her. Memories of their past were flooding her mind.

"You ruined me for life! Do you know that! I compare every woman I meet to you and they never measure up! I bury myself up to my neck in patients, so that I don't have to think about my feelings for you!" He raked his fingers through his red gold hair. "I'm tired of this emotional rollercoaster! Have a nice life! I'm getting the hell out of this city! This country! And as far away from you as I can!" with that said Zoisite not Zach stalked out of the room.

Mina looked over at Ami and her heart went out to her friend. "Look Life sucks! Greg didn't deserve you! I always thought that the twerp was a wet blanket! But that Greek god that just stalked out of here happens to be your Soul Mate and that don't come around again, Ames. It's now or never." Mina decided that she could coddle her later and told the cold hard truth. "He has been the one that you kept thinking was guiding you through med school. He moved heaven and earth to make sure that you would get every class, every lab, anything that you needed. The time off to go see dweeb boy! The time to go see us last month for the holidays! That man worships you and I bet that you're going to do the Ami thing and just let him walk out of your life!"

Ami just need time to let Zach's words sink in. _Her Soul mate?...She haunted his dreams? Watched over her for four years? Ruined him for other women?_ Now that one made her smile. _The famous surgeon of Harvard University Hospital was her soul mate! The Dr. Ice, as the students called him, had lost his famous cool, because she had driven him insane. _ The hurt from her loss of Greg had all but faded and a new stronger feeling like noting she had ever felt was invading her senses. "Enough Mina I get it! Now stand watch while I transform into something a little bit more Mercury."

Mina had never seen that look of devilishness in Ami's arms. "Are you sure that you're up to it?" She winked at her friend.

"I haven't felt this alive in a very long time." Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury. "Excuse me while I go set my General straight." She went in search of Zoisite.

-----------------------------------------------

"Where the hell do you think your going!" Kevin and Jared stalked after him.

"To pack! I've got to get out of this place!" He didn't stop until he reached his room and then slammed the door in their faces.

"Was that our Zach! Or was he Zoisite!" Nate had just walked in with more ice. "I missed something good didn't I." He frowned.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Nephrite, the show is just starting." Sailor Mercury was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Ami you're awake and Zach must be a dead man." Nate smirked. "You know we should throw a party after the two of them go toe to toe. I mean we have more than enough ice."

"Which way did he go boys?" Mercury arched a brow at the three men.

"Zach's quarters are right through those two closed doors." Kevin pointed which way to go. "Why what are you going to do?"

"Stand back boys and watch the experts at work!" Venus had landed gracefully beside Mercury.

"Venus! I don't need any help!" She glared at the Senshi of Venus.

"I for one am not to going to face the wrath of his nanny. So I will use my crescent beam to blow open the door!" with that said she let her attack loose on the doors and they disintegrated. "Crescent Beam!"

Zach hit the floor. "What the hell is going on…" He stalked out of his quarters only to find himself face to face with Mercury. "ICE? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Zoisite now in full General attire roared at his princess.

"I…um…uh…" Mercury forgot what she was going to say he was staring at her with so much loving concern that she wanted to run and hide. Not to mention that he really looked great in armor. "I am so not good at this…" transforming into mercury had really taxed her system, but she would be damned if she was going to faint before telling him how she felt. "I…dreamed of you too…don't' go…I need you to heal my heart." She managed to find her way into his waiting arms.

Zoi swept her up into his arms. "All that you had to do was ask. I would give you the universe if you asked me to."

Ami smiled dreamily up at him. "I'm going pass out now. Luv you."

Zoi went to head back into his quarters and the shot a glare at Venus. "You owe me a set of doors." With that said he carried his princess into his rooms.

-----------------------------------------------

Well that's Ami and Zach…hope you liked it…Next will be five months later when Lita and Raye go and attend Ami's graduation. I can imagine that the sparks are going to fly.

©Cindra 2003-2006


	3. Mars and Jadeite

First Meetings

Mars and Jadeite

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes: italics denotes silent thought

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

Let the fire works commence and happy reading

Oh just don't eat or drink anything when reading this chapter…I just don't want anyone to choke when the die of laughter!

-----------------------------------------------

(5 months later and 2 months after the fatal plane crash that had taken Chad's life)

(Logan International Airport, Boston Massachusetts)

Jared pulled into a parking space two minutes after Raye's plane had landed and swore to himself. His head had instantly started to pound and he felt very frustrated. _Well some thing's don't change I can still feel her emotions and she doesn't seem like the same Raye. It was as if half of her had shut down and the other part was operating on automatic. Man…Chad's death really hit her hard. What are you saying you moron he was going home to ask her to marry him! She loved the guy and you have to find a way to work around that. _He got out and went to collect the former princess of Mars.

Raye wasn't having the greatest morning. The heel of her beloved designer Jimmy Choo shoes snapped, as she disembarked the plane. Her state of the art pocket translator did not seem to be working and her head hurt too much to think of attempting any English. She knew what everyone was saying and could read American signs with ease. She waited until she was the last to enter the terminal. That way she would be able to spot Ami or Mina. Unfortunately they were nowhere to be seen, so she gritted her teeth, went through the proper channels that one had to go through to enter another country, and then limped her way to where she was to retrieve her luggage. "Mina you baka! You forgot to pick me up!" She hissed under her breath.

Jared had finally managed to endure the insanely long security stops and had reached the baggage area where he thought she should be. He spotted her instantly. She still had long raven black hair and was as beautiful as the vision in his dreams. She was also very furious and ready to pyro something and for some reason shoeless.

"Excuse me, but you aren't by any chance Ms. Raye Hino are you?" He took his life in his hands and walked over to her.

Raye turned around when she heard him say her name. "Sumimasen?" (Excuse me?) She spoke in her native tongue. _She really must be losing it! This guy looks like Jadeite! A much hunkier Jadeite, but him nonetheless._

Jared was taken a back by this. "Ami and Mina said that you spoke fluent English now. You are Raye Hino are you not?"

"Hai." She eyed him warily. _How does this person know her friends?_

Jared grinned at her. "Okay now we're getting some place. Konichiwa I'm Jared." He pointed to himself when he said his name.

Raye had never heard such badly pronounced Japanese in her life. "Um, I am Raye." She ignored the fact that her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her.

_She speaks English! There is a god!_ He sighed in relief. "I came in my cah (car in Boston talk) to take you to Ami and Mina." He was getting frustrated, so his Boston accent was beginning to emerge.

Raye hadn't a clue what a cah was, but it sounded like it meant car and what was with his accent. "You know my friends?" She attempted to speak English, because he was hopeless in Japanese.

"Hai…I mean yes they happen to be good friends of mine and the girlfriends of my roommates. Ami is at Harvard at her final evaluation and Mina is stuck somewhere in The Hub (Boston) conferring with the screen writers about her new movie." He stopped in mid explanation to see if she understood a word that he was saying.

Raye forced her throbbing head to take in what he was saying. "Kevin and Zach?" She finally remembered the names of her friend's beau's. "Where is this Hub? I do not understand."

"Sorry about that…I revert to speaking Bostonian when I get nervous." He grinned sheepishly. "It means the city of Boston. It's what the natives call their city and yes Kevin and Zach are my best friends. We all live in this wicked frickin' (really cool) penthouse apartment overlooking the hahbor (harbor). It's the complete top floor of this wickedly refurbished historic building."

Raye managed a weak smile. "Aa Soodesuka (Oh, I see). "

"Just nod if you understand." He decided that was easier and he could feel that her headache was reaching migraine status.

Raye nodded wincing because it hurt to move her head.

"Do you need some aspirin? Does your head hurt?" He noticed that her luggage was the only thing left on the conveyor and collected them before the security guard thought that her luggage was a bomb.

Raye's eyes widened in surprise, "Yes please." She answered softly. _How did he just do that? How does he know that I have a headache?_

"No problem, lets get these on this cart, go to the café for a tonic (soda), and then you can down these." He as if by magic produced two aspirin in his hand and handed them to her.

Raye jumped in surprise when he produced the aspirin from out of nowhere. It was something that Jadeite's clone had done when he had stayed at the temple. That alone put her on guard. "What's tonic and how did you do that?" She folded her arms across her chest in an explain or I'm not going with you stance.

"Sorry about that, a tonic is what I call a soda, and well the other is just something that I found out that I could do at a really early age. It drove my Mummy (mommy) nuts." He winked at her. "It's kinda why I majored in parapsychology at Hahvard. I also have a kinda empathic ability and that's why I knew that you had a headache." He waited for her to freak out about his special talents, but she smiled at him.

"That's why I can't read you." She yawned. "I can usually sense what people are thinking, but you are a closed book." Now that she was sure that he was not a threat she spoke perfect fluent English. "So Hahvard is what normal people call Harvard University? Wicked must mean really cool and Mummy well that one is easy you were referring to your mother."

It was now Jared's turn to feel caught off guard. "So you do speak English! I guess you didn't trust me and wanted to play dumb!" He set her bags onto the luggage cart and headed towards the nearest tonic machine. He was just a little ticked off, so he hadn't bothered to look if she was following him or not.

Raye who had twisted her ankle when her shoes heel had broken, gimped after him. Her 5' 6" inch frame was no match for his 6' 3" stride. "Oii (hey) Jared-san wait up!" She called after him.

Jared slowed his pace just enough so that she could catch up. "I don't like games and you on purposely let me make a frickin' ass out of myself!" He fed the coins into the pop machine and then slammed his fist against the button that had the drink that he wanted.

Raye tried not to jump when he jammed the ice cold can of pop in her hand. "Go-men nasai." She popped the two pills into her mouth and took a refreshing swig of pop. "I meant no disrespect Jared-kun please forgive my rudeness." She bowed her head in shame not quite able to look up at his face.

"Nah forget it. This place is new to you and you really don't know me from Adam." He was about to inquire as to why she wasn't wearing any shoes, but his cell phone rang. "Look I'm kind of busy at the moment call me back…Mummy!" He looked up as if to ask the fates why me.

"No Mum I did not forget to make an appearance last night…I know that the family is expecting me to fall in line, but that isn't going to happen!" He held the phone away from his ear while his mom screeched at him. "Now mum that isn't true…I do love you…I just don't fit in with the rest of…" He winced when she started yelling at him again. "I will forget that you even said that! Well I would have left the country too if dad were like Uncle Charles! He was going to take over Uncles place! Look even our family can't prevent an act of god! Look this conversation is over! Bye Mum!" He replaced his phone back into his pocket and then muttered several choice words under his breath. He was also not noticing that the press was getting several choice photos of him and his female companion.

Raye reached out and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" She asked softly ignoring her body's reaction to just touching him.

Jared put his hand over her own, "Nah forget it. My family are like American royalty and I refuse to fall in line." He also was affected by just touching her hand.

"My boyfriend... he isn't with us now he died in a fatal plane crash. Anyway he had the same problems with his family. Only his dad was dying and he agreed to come back here and take his rightful place." She found that she wasn't as sad as she had been whenever she thought of Chad. "Jared? Wait a minute…Chad had a cousin with the initials J.M.K. that's the only thing that appeared on his telephone bill. And then he sent flowers for Chad's funeral." She looked up into his fathomless cobalt blue eyes and pleaded for him to answer her question.

Jared was lost because she gave him her lost look with her incredible violet eyes. "I don't see a broom anywhere and your purse looks light enough." He contemplated his next move.

"You Baka! Just answer the question!" She punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Okay you win just don't beat me up!" He feigned terror, "Yes my name is Jared Michael Kennedy! Chad is my cousin! I sent you Forget Me Nots! And I am not an idiot!" Jared told part of his identity.

"So you also understand Japanese…" She arched a brow at him. "So you were the one he constantly called for advice or when he got homesick?"

"I happen to be fluent in a dozen languages, understanding them is not a problem, but speaking well I tend to make people wince when I attempt to speak in their native tongue." He finally spotted a member of the press and decided that it was time to leave. "We are about to book (leave) it and I think that you might need to put your shoes back on."

"Oh that…my heel broke when I disembarked the plane. It was easier to walk by taking the good one off." She went over to her bags and fished out a pair of flats.

Jared waited until she was properly shod before ushering her out of the airport. "So did you really chase Chad around the shrine with your broom?"

"He liked to serenade me and he just couldn't hold a tune. It was often during one of my fire readings and those need to be preformed in peace and quiet." Raye spotted the press and knew the reason for this hurried departure from the terminal.

"Fire readings?" He was instantly intrigued.

Raye nodded. "I am Head priestess at my Ojii-san's (grandpa's) temple."

"I would love to do a book on you. You would make a great read." He ditched the press the second they entered the VIP parking lot.

Raye blushed. "You think so? Is that what you do? Are you a writer?"

"My pen name is Jade Lord and I guess you could say that I do okay." He shrugged.

Raye stared at him in disbelief. "I have all of your first editions! I used to get them before they came out, because Darien had contacts in the states! I'm waiting patiently for Earth and moon to be released." She was so excited to meet him. "So you know Darien?"

"He was my college roommate and is one of my best friends. I'm happy that you enjoy my work. I was only happy to give Dare his copies before they were publicly released." He was so shocked by her adoration of his works that he was almost blushing. "Earth and Moon is in the back seat of the Hummer. I just got my first copy of the new book. You can have it if you want. I already know how the story ends."

"Hummer? Oh you drive a Beast to." She smirked.

They had reached the SUV in question a cherry red Hummer. "Excuse me? Did you just call my car a Beast?"

"To a petite woman any car that is as big as that is a Beast! Darien has one, only his is Black. It was green, but Serena realized that he had wanted a Black one instead…He doesn't know it, but we all know that he's color blind and had it repainted." Raye winked at him.

Jared's heart skipped a beat when she winked at him. "I know, but we just humor him." He chuckled, as he stowed her bags in the back, and then went to help Raye into the front seat of the SUV. "You can call this one Beast One if you want." He whispered in her ear.

Raye's heart began to pound when he effortlessly lifted her up into the seat. _What on earth was wrong with her…she had never felt things like this with Chad nor had she felt so relaxed around any other man, besides Darien. Baka! You are not falling for him! You just met!_

"Okay we're all set to book it outta here. I just need to check up on the traffic conditions." He reached up and pushed the Onstar button. "Feel free to take a look at the book. I really want to know if you like it as well as you have the others." He reached behind the seat and produced a thick hard covered book with the symbols of a rose and a moon on the cover.

A cheery female voice echoed around the cars interior. **"**Onstar this is Vikki…The current time in Boston is 10am, the temperature is in the pleasant 60's and it's supposed to be sunny all day. Morning Jared honey…(the voice purred)…how may I be of assistance this morning."

Raye felt instant white-hot jealousy shoot through her body the second the girl said Jared and added honey to the end of his name. So she said the first thing that popped into her head. "Darling why did she just call you honey?" She turned to glare fiery arrows at him with her eyes. "I thought that they were supposed to call you Mr. Kennedy?"

Jared had never seen someone as furious as Raye was at this moment. Shit of all the times for the sleeping princess of mars to awaken! It thrilled him that she had the same feelings for him as he did for her, but this Hummer was new and he didn't need it torched. "Now Fire we dated for brief time, as in days not weeks, in college and that was because of one night at a party where nothing happened. I found out that she was a distant cousin…I didn't stop washing my mouth out for weeks. I draw the line at the kissing cousin thing." He gave her the most innocent expression with his eyes.

"Nikki is it? Are you hitting on my boyfriend?" Raye's voice was so icy and so furious that even Jared gulped.

"No! Miss! I just! I mean he's usually! Please don't report me to my superior!" The girl sounded frantic.

"I just flew here all the way from Tokyo, to see him and you seem to know him very personally. Exactly what were you trying to say when you said that my boyfriend is usually what!" Raye snarled at the poor girl.

"Nikki just give me the traffic conditions, so that I can take my soul mate home. She's had a long 18 hour flight and its 11:00 pm her time, so I want to get her settled at home." Jared was the one with the headache now. Nikki had a big mouth and he knew that the news that he had picked up his girlfriend would make the 12pm news.

"Traffic is flowing smoothly at this time and I see no delays to get to your destination. Will there be anything else Mr. Kennedy?" Nikki was now all business.

"No that will be all and Nikki I will have your head if this conversation is leaked for any reason to the press." Jared's tone told her that he meant business.

"That is against company policy sir and would get me fired. Have a nice morning." She signed off.

Raye found herself not wanting to look at him. "I'm, um, sorry that was so uncalled for…I just heard her call you honey and saw red." She buried her face in her hands. "What is wrong with me!"

"It's only natural when one soul in your case that of Princess Mars calls to the other in my case Lord Jadeite. You see our past and future forms conflict thus causing territorial jealousy. This is going to complicate matters. I mean we're gonna be front page news in less than an hour." He banged his head on the steering wheel. "This is gonna knock Ben and Jen off the front page. Mum is going to frickin' kill me for hiding you and then when she finds out that you're my dead cousin's almost fiancée… well I am really gonna be on the chopping block." He continued to ramble. "Oh god Darien is gonna kill me! I mean it he'll run me through if Serena finds out before next month!" He continued to hit his head against the steering wheel.

Raye carefully set the book on the back seat, unbuckled her seat belt, reached over, and gently placed a hand on his cheek. "It's going to be okay Jadeite. I'm going to protect you. I'm not very happy that Darien has been playing matchmaker with all of us, but I cannot renounce what I feel deep in my soul. So you'll court me and I'll get to know you and then we most definitely are going to knock Ben and Jen off the front page." Her voice was calm, loving, and soothing.

Jared pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

They were rewarded with camera flashes and several shouts of "Jared! Who is she? Details!"

'**I could toast them, but then my secret would be out and Darien would hunt both of us down.**' Raye hadn't wanted to break this mind blowing kiss.

'**I could port them to limbo and let Pluto deal with the bastards.**' He too refused to come up for air. He concentrated on the press and they dropped into the portal that opened underneath them. '**These powers do have their uses.**'

A grouchy white cat with a crescent moon symbol on his forehead jumped into the passenger seat. "It is against the rules to use your powers to further your own personal gain. Now come up for air, so that I can get back to chaperoning Mina and Ami!" He ordered.

Raye broke off the kiss and glared at the cat. "Artemis I should put you in a shipping crate or have Sel port you back to Luna. The three of us are all grown up now and can take care of ourselves."

"Artemis! Did the girls set you in here!" Jared was not pleased to see him.

"I go where I please and someone has to look after the girls. Luna isn't here, so I get the job." The cat growled. "Now can we go home the girls are waiting to see Raye."

"Well you heard the boss let's go home." She picked up the cat, tossed him into the back, and got back into her seat.

"Your right love. I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the guys." He turned the ignition and drove out of the VIP parking lot.

-----------------------------------------------

(Penthouse)

Nate was busy preparing lunch in honor of Raye's arrival. He was preparing a gourmet blowfish lunch that was extremely difficult considering that it had to be cooked a certain way or it was highly poisonous. He had just finished preparing the fish and was starting on the rice when the phone rang. "Sorry whoever you are, but I don't stop cooking for anyone." He muttered aloud to himself.

The phone didn't seem to want to stop ringing. The volume was off on the machine, so he didn't hear any of the messages.

Nate turned off the ringer and went back to cooking lunch. Bach blasted throughout the sound system in the kitchen. He was finally finished with his master pieces when he glanced over at the kitchen phone. There were 30 messages on the caller ID. "Man buddy what did you do now." He saw that 20 were from Jared's mother, one was from ABC, CBS, FOX, NBC, MSNBC, CNN, ET, E, The Insider, and Access Hollywood! He figured that the others were for Kevin and Mina. He only played Jared's mom's message.

"JARED MICHAEL KENNEDY JR! I AM GOING TO STRING YOU UP BY YOUR TOES FOR THIS ONE! ANSWER THE BLOODY PHONE! DO YOU HEAR ME! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE THERE! HOW DARE YOU HIDE SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM ME! I AM YOUR MOTHER! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE FIRST TO KNOW! NOT SOME ESTRANGED COUSIN!" The message ended.

Nate stared at the phone as if it were going to jump off the wall and bite him. "I hope he at least picked up Raye at the airport. My god I have never heard her this furious and that includes when the five of us mooned the dean senior year at Harvard." He took a swig of iced tea and hit the next message button.

"JARED! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! I WILL FIND YOU! HOW DARE YOU KEEP A LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP A SECRET! TOKYO HOW THE HELL DID YOU MEET HER IN JAPAN! YOU WERE ONLY THERE FOR TWO DAYS! ANSWER ME!" She hung up.

Nate coughed when he inhaled instead of swallowed due to the shocking twist that was occurring in his kitchen. "No way, can't be she's still getting over Chad." He coughed up the tea and hit the button yet one more time.

"YOUR DISOWNED! DO YOU HEAR ME! I DRAW THE LINE AT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOUR DEAD COUSINS GRIEVING FIANCÉE! THE MEDIA IS GOING TO HAVE A FIELD DAY! JARED CALL ME THE MINUTE YOU GET THIS OR ELSE!" She slammed the receiver down and ended the call.

Nate fast-forwarded the messages to the one from ABC. "This is Diane Sawyer please call me I want to schedule an interview with the three of you and your fiancée's."

Nate felt the walls beginning to close in. "No frickin' way!" He unplugged the phone from the wall. "This is not good. Darien is going to kill him for this one. "

Kevin, Mina, Ami, and Zach walked in the front doors.

"Hey Nate something sure smells good in here," Kevin and the others followed the aroma to the kitchen.

Nate was downing a double scotch on the rocks. "Drink anyone?"

Zach took the glass away from Nate, "Its 11am! What the hell are you downing shots for?"

Nate pointed to the phone that contained the foreboding messages of their doom. "I'm just depressed that I'm never going to get a chance with Lita. " He reached for the bottle of scotch and took a big swig.

"Nate what the frickin' hell is with you? Lita is going to be here next week!" Kevin snarled and took the bottle out of his friend's hands.

"Nope we're toast…hamburg...fricasseed…we're just dead." He moaned in despair.

"Jared did pick up Raye at Logan didn't he?" Mina thought of her friend being stuck alone at the airport for hours and that alone could doom them.

Nate laughed sarcastically. "Oh he picked her up alright!"

Ami eyed the 30 waiting messages, thought about Nate's current state of depression, and came to one conclusion. "The press thought that Raye was Jared girlfriend. It's just a misunderstanding, all we have to do is have Kevin call them up and tell them that he was just collecting her from the airport."

Nate played the first three messages and watched their faces go from calm to absolute terror. "See we're dead! Now give me back the damn bottle!"

Kevin walked into the other room and saw that there were now 200 messages and it was growing. 100 of which were from his mother. He was about to play some of them when his Cell phone rang it was an ominous sound and he looked at who was calling him. "I'm not answering that you do it!" He tossed the phone to Zach.

"Hell no! I'm not Frickin crazy!" He tossed the phone to Mina.

"Oh no count me out!" She tossed it at Ami.

"Sorry I want to graduate!" She tossed it at Nate.

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I WANT TO MEET LITA!" He was about to toss it to Kevin when Jared and Raye walked into the room. "Here Jared this is for you!" He tossed him the phone.

Jared looked at whose phone it was, then who was calling, and hit the off button on the phone. "Can I at least tell my side before you feed me to the lions?" He was not going talk to Darien not if he could help it. "I touched Onstar, Nikki answered, and it escalated from there. I mean it wasn't planned or anything…she is mine…where's the harm?"

"I see and so you and Raye are what exactly?" Kevin narrowed his eyes at him. "I need to know, because its front page news already! You're a Kennedy for gods' sake! What the hell were you thinking!"

"I know what he was using to think and it wasn't with his brain!" Zach snarled.

Raye blushed crimson. She clung to Jared's arm and said nothing.

"Zachary Allan Powers! That was not nice!" Ami hit him upside the head.

"Well it's true!" He shouted in his defense.

"Raye since when do you cling to anyone? You didn't even cling to Chad like that! Wow loves arrow strikes again!" Mina ran over and hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry if this caused any trouble, but Sere can handle anything, and this news won't cause her to go into labor. I also understand why Darien has been buying up all the tabloids, idol magazines, and won't let her watch the entertainment channel." Raye took the phone from Jared and hit the power button.

"NO!" Six voices cried in terror.

Raye rolled her eyes at them and answered it on the first ring, "Hello Cape Boy has your little plan blown up in your face?" She let her temper show.

"Put him on the phone, Raye!" Darien snarled.

"Listen Cape Boy I am very displeased with you and I'm not going to let you hurt one hair on Jade's head! It's not his fault that your little match making scheme backfired! Do you realize that Chad would probably still be alive if you had told us the truth years ago! I would have seen Jade and let Chad off easy! But you thought that you had to protect us! That we weren't ready well now look at the mess! Fix it or Erica is going to have your hide!" Raye let lose her temper on the frustrated prince.

"You wouldn't!" Darien growled.

"Try me!" She was taking him down a notch for a change.

"Sel made me promise not to tell any of you until she said otherwise! This is not all my fault!" Darien revealed his partner in crime.

"Just go tend to Serena and stay out of our way for a while! Is Lita still in the mountains at the retreat?" She asked not commenting on hearing that Sel was involved.

"Yes as far as I know and they don't have any distractions there. I've got to go Serena just paged and wants sushi!" He ended the call.

"Wow now that was watching the master at work and you even called him Cape Boy!" Nate saluted her and downed what was left of the bottle. Luckily, for him the bottle was nearly empty to start with, but it was vintage stuff and boy was he going to pay for it later.

"Yum something smells delicious and I happen to be starving." Raye breezed past everyone and headed for what she assumed was the kitchen.

"Well that's one down and thousands to go." Kevin groaned.

"Oh yeah, Jared your Mother called and she wants you to call her back. She said something about disowning you." Nate turned and headed back to the kitchen.

Jared's cell rang and they all looked at him.

"Get it over with Jared." Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"She's only going to get worse! Remember that time when the five of us mooned the Dean senior year. Now that was scandalous and she forgave you for that." Zach gave him a pep talk.

"YOU WHAT!" Ami and Mina gawked at the three men.

"What can I say we were rebels and it was Jared's great uncle or something like that." Zach grinned.

"Oh Honestly!" Raye marched back into the room, took the phone from Jared, and answered it. "This is Raye with whom am I speaking to?" She asked politely and waited for an answer. "It's nice to finally meet you in person Mrs. Kennedy. Jared has been a godsend to me since Chad's death and it turns out that we happen to be star crossed or something like that…He didn't say anything to you or the family, because I wasn't ready to meet any of you yet. I was coming here for my best friend Ami Anderson's graduation from Harvard medical school and decided that I was ready to meet all of you…Dinner? Tomorrow? The entire Kennedy clan? We would all love to attend…I know and I'm sorry about this mess with the media…I co-own an anime company with four of my friends…I have a copy with me I bet that the younger ones would love to see it…I will tell him that he's not disowned anymore…I'm looking forward to…why yes he's currently hiding in the kitchen…erase the messages…I will…What was that can I keep him in line?... Oh don't worry his wandering days are definitely over…Why yes I love kids…Call me anytime we will see you tomorrow…Come over? Well it's a media circus as you American's say outside…so it would be best if we just meet you at dinner tomorrow night…It was a pleasure talking to you too…bye." She hung up the phone, handed it to Jared, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh kuso (shit) she's mad at us!" Mina gulped.

"She's just overwhelmed she'll cool down after we feed her." Ami smiled.

"I am not going! There is no way!" Jared was fuming mad at being told that he was going to be forced to be in the company of his entire family for a whole night.

Raye stood in the door way of the kitchen, with her arms crossed, and glared at him. "What was that Jared Michael!"

"But!" He pouted. "Fine, but I don't have to like it!" He stalked back out the doors with her bags.

"Where is he going with my stuff?" Raye glared at the guys.

"He's taking them to Ami and Mina's flat it's just bellow this one and just as big. " Zach reassured her that Jared was not stealing her luggage because he was mad.

Mina and Ami grinned at her. "And you thought that we had compromised our deal? Nope we made a promise and the guys respect that."

Raye decided that lunch could wait until she smoothed things over with Jared again.

-----------------------------------------------

Well that's Raye and Jadeite…hope you enjoyed it. Next Nate finally gets his turn.

©Cindra2003-2006


	4. Jupiter and Nephrite

First Meetings

Lita and Nate

Rated Pg

------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes: italics denotes silent thought

This time Lita will truthfully say. "Hey you look just like my old boyfriend!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Lita Kino at twenty-seven years of age stood 5'11" in her stocking feet. She still had fiery red hair only now she wore it in a French braid that hung to her waist. She was known in the cooking world as the Amazon Chef because of her features, her fiery temper, cunning mind, and her loyalty to her friends. She had just gotten off an 18 hour flight from hell and was taking a few minutes to check over her email and clear her mind enough to drive her rental car.

"What in the world?" She clicked on an email and read it over five times. "Five million American dollars! My mystery backer deposited that much in my accounts!" She wasn't worried, because her mystery man was a close friend of Darien's from his college days. He was helping put up some of the capital for her latest project a five star restaurant in the busy Juban district of Tokyo. It was completely different from her other three family style restaurants and she wanted it to be the hottest place to dine in Japan. It had taken her years to achieve her dream of becoming a chef and restaurant owner. She had trained hard, learned from the best, and was a world class five star chef. Her family of friends had backed her every step of the way and were partners in every one of her restaurants. She knew very little about her mystery backer except that he lived in Boston and owned the Atlantia a five star restaurant.

"Well mystery man you and I are about to meet." Lita took out the directions to the restaurant and decided to go there before surprising her friends. She put away her lap top and went to pick up her rental car.

------------------------------------------------------------

(Penthouse)

Nate was so nervous about Lita's arrival that he was prowling around the Penthouse. "What flight is she arriving on?" He asked the three girls for the hundredth time.

Raye looked up at him from where she was sitting on the couch. "Look Nathan she didn't tell us so stop asking! She did say that she was going to solve the identity of her mystery man whatever that means." She went back to reading her email.

"It looks to me like the lady is looking for some answers." Jared stopped working on his latest book to taunt his friend.

"What does he expect when he wired her 5 million dollars into her account? " Kevin was currently going over a stack of movie scripts that his production company was thinking of producing.

"Darien told me that she wants to open Ios in the fall and I want to make sure that her dream happens. I don't even mind that it's going to compete with Silver Millennium." Nate stopped his pacing to glance down at his watch. "Damn it! I was supposed to check in with the restaurant two hours ago." He swore under his breath.

"Nate it's not the end of the world if your world class staff manages without you for a day." Mina was looking at the costume designs that Sel had faxed to her for her Sailor V movie.

"Keep this up buddy and you'll give yourself an ulcer." Zach growled.

"Nathan is just afraid that Lita is going to stop by Atlantia and discover her creations on the menu." Ami glanced up from the medical journal she was reading.

Nate gave her a wounded look. "Hey I gave her credit! That should count for something!"

"He didn't!" Raye stared at Nate as if he were insane.

"He did." Jared confirmed what she was thinking.

"He's dead." Raye surmised and went back to reading her email from Serena.

"Ami left the binder open on the kitchen counter. I had to see for myself. I had never tasted such cooking and it was too late to stop once I had set the wheels in motion." He pleaded his case.

"So the 5 million is basically for back royalties? Nope sorry you are so dead." Raye hummed taps as she read the email.

"Nate, Lita is the Senshi of thunder and that means that she can fry you at twenty paces!" Mina grinned.

Nate ignored their last remarks and went to work.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lita had one thing in common with Sailor Uranus and that was a love for fast cars. Her mustang convertible was definitely a plus rental car with a choice stereo system. She had the stereo blasting the Sound track CD from the anime, when she pulled into the last parking space at the restaurant.

Atlantia was definitely a five star restaurant. It was constructed using the finest Italian marble, had beautiful ancient archways that led to the guiled etched glass doors. The windows were all hand created stained glass creations of various scenes from ancient times. She had only seen similar on another such restaurant and it had just opened in Tokyo. It was also almost impossible to get a reservation and this one didn't seem to be any different.

"It is lunch time, but maybe they had a cancellation." She opened the front doors and the familiar smell of a five star establishment invaded her senses. "There are even statues of the gods and goddesses of ancient times. This place is awesome. I have to meet this guy."

This place just screamed class…the Matradee wore a tailored tuxedo and looked as if he was about to pull his hair out. The Wait staff wore crisp white tuxedo shirts, tailored sapphire blue slacks, and tailored aprons that depicted the name of the restaurant. The hostesses, there were two at the moment, wore sapphire blue Atlantian style gowns. The only thing off about the restaurant was the lack of activity coming in and out of the kitchen area. _Looks like their short some staff and it's a full house. It must be excellent cuisine no one is minding the wait._

The Matradee looked up from what he was doing and managed to flash her a weak smile. "Welcome to the Atlantia restaurant…May I help you Miss…?" He waited until she supplied him with her last name.

"Lita Kino." She smiled.

"Kino…" He looked down at the reservation list and found her named listed on personal friend of the owner and a world renowned chef. There were special instructions to seat her no matter what and the word what was in all capital letters. "Mr. Stanton isn't here at the moment and today we seem to be in a little bit of a crisis. I won't be able to seat you on the main floor, but I can make you comfortable in his private dining area."

Lita heard the word crisis and went into action. "What type of crisis is it Max and how can I help." She read the golden name tag on his tux.

"Help?" Max eyed the red headed beauty warily.

"Yes, I happen to know a little bit about restaurants, so tell me the crisis and I might be able to help you. After all, Mr. Stanton and I are partners in another restaurant in my home country of Japan." Lita surmised that the trouble had something to do with the lack of activity coming from the kitchen.

"But Mr. Stanton wouldn't approve of a VIP working in the kitchen. That just isn't done." Max frowned at her. She was the exact likeness of many of the works of art inside the restaurant.

"So it does have something to do with the kitchen." Lita took off towards the kitchen area.

"Miss Kino! You can't just walk back there! Mr. Stanton would not approve of this!" Max followed her into the kitchen.

"It's okay Max. I happen to know a little about cooking and this crew needs all the help it can get. My guess is that you had a few sick calls or someone had to go home." Lita took in the frantic scene of various chefs and sous chefs trying to do the work of four people. Lita tossed her purse and jacket onto a chair in Nate's office. She put her fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle which got everyone's attention.

"It's her!" a few of them gaped at her in surprise.

"My name is Chef Lita Kino and I'm here to see if I can be of any assistance. I need an apron, a chef's hat, the menu, and what needs to be done." Lita was immediately given what she had asked for no questions asked.

"Are you The Amazon chef, the chef who won every world class cooking competition this year!" Someone exclaimed.

"Well it looks like someone knows that I can cook." Lita grinned. "So what do you say that we feed those hungry patrons out there?" With that said she got down to work filling the orders in record time. Which wasn't a surprise considering that many of them were her dishes. _Mr. Stanton has a lot of explaining to do!_

------------------------------------------------------------

(A few hours later)

Nate stalked into the restaurant via the back entrance and he did not look happy. "Would you believe that I had to park 12 blocks away, because someone is in my private parking space! I am going to personally stand outside while the towing service tows them away! That's after I tell them off!"

"That would be my rental car and I would like to see you try." Lita looked up and got a first look at her mystery man. _It can't be! That isn't possible! He looks just like my dream hunk!_ She was, so entranced that she layered too much whipped cream on the pie that she was topping.

Nate stared at the red headed Amazon standing in his kitchen and temporarily lost the ability to think. She was stunning and he wanted to kiss off the flour that she had on the tip of her nose. He had never had such an instant reaction to any woman and it floored him.

"Nate! Lita has been a godsend! We've had two major accidents this morning in the kitchen. Kristy burned herself on the grill and Adam cut himself while preparing the vegetables for the lunch hour rush. Max couldn't reach you, then the Amazon chef appeared saving our skins, and she didn't even seem to mind that her dishes were on the menu." The managing chef filled him in on what had transpired.

Lita picked up the over topped cherry pie and narrowed her eyes at Nate. Her emerald eyes sparked with the first embers of temper and she looked a little peeved. "Oh I wouldn't exactly say that."

Nate eyed the pie, then her expression, and knew what she was going to do. "Now Red, do you really want to ruin a first class dessert by throwing it at me?" He held his hand up in front of him, as if that would help any. "I really can explain."

Lita aimed and fired hitting him smack in the face. "Oh I bet you can! At least you decided to give me credit for my own creations!" She picked up the mixing bowl filled with rich whipped cream, stalked over to where he was standing, and dumped the contents on top of his head. "Next time ask before you take something that isn't yours!" Her temper spent she went back to finishing her desserts.

One of the dessert chefs picked up the camera that had been used to document the two accidents and shot a few pictures of their pied boss.

"I will be in my office for a while and I don't want to be disturbed!" Nate stalked into his office suite and slammed the door.

"Wicked! The Nathan Maxwell Stanton just got pied by the Amazon chef!" A sous chef stared at Lita in awe.

Lita dropped the knife that she was using to frost her triple chocolate black forest cake and stared at them in disbelief. "He's Chef Nate? The chef of the stars!"

The staff nodded. "The one and only and you just pied him in the face and lived to tell about it." The chef at the grill grinned.

"Chef Nate likes my dishes and I just…" Lita groaned. "Kuso! Me and my temper! Well there goes my new project." She went back to finishing her desserts. She eyed the clock and then the door thirty minutes had past and he stilled hadn't emerged. "That and any chance of dating the man of my dreams."

Tory one of the dessert chefs overheard what she had been muttering to herself and filled her in on a little secret. "When you get a chance walk around and check out the front windows and the art work in the restaurant."

"I saw the windows, but I haven't been able to see any of the restaurant floors yet." Lita frowned at the young girl who was helping her with the desserts. "Why what would I find besides breathtaking art work?"

"The point that I'm trying to make is that many of them are paintings that are of you." Tory put the tarts into the oven.

"That's surprising exactly who was the artist?" Lita's interest was peaked.

"Nate did all of the art work in the restaurant. I asked him what his inspiration was once and he said all of them are scenes from his dreams." Tory went back to her desserts.

Lita finished frosting the last cake and then decided to go investigate the main floor. Happy patrons raved about her dishes and she took her bows.

Max rushed over to see if she needed anything. "May I be of assistance Miss Hino?"

Lita was currently staring at a painting depicting two ancient lovers in a moonlit rose garden. _Why is this so familiar to me? _

"No Max. I'm just taking a break for a little while and wanted to look at the rest of the place." She walked over to an even larger work of art. The moon princess was asleep on a crescent moon and her prince was leaning over to kiss her and next to them was four handsome men in Atlantian attire and they were holding exact likenesses of the inner Senshi. The prince and princess looked like Serena and Darien. "Um, Max if anyone needs me I will be out outside getting some air." She bolted out of the front doors.

Max went to go get his boss, because he thought that Lita was in need of him.

"No way! This can't be true! They weren't resurrected with the rest of us! Their clones killed us, but the four of them died on earth!" She stood back a ways, so that she could get a good view of the two windows. The one on the left side of the doors was of Atlantis and the other on the right side of the door was of the Moon Kingdom. _Chef Nate is my former boyfriend from the silver millennium...no that's not right we we're just newly married and he got called away...? And I pied him in the face!_

Nate found her sitting in front of the window of the Silver Millennium. "So this is where you're hiding. Let's you and I have a nice long talk over lunch." He reached down and helped her to her feet.

"That…" She pointed to the windows. "And those paintings in there…" She was in fire bad tree pretty mode. "But how is it possible?" She let him guide her to the private dining area.

"Red? You aren't going to faint on me are you?" She was incredibly pale and totally lost as to what to think. "Let's sit you down in this chair and then we will get some food into you. You must be almost dead on your feet." He sat down across from her and waited for her to respond.

Lita stared down at the Lenox dinner plate in front of her. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

"Sorry?" Nate arched a brow at her. "I deserved the pie in the face for not having the nerve to ask you for permission to use your recipes. I'm just sorry that your first day in Boston was spent slaving away in my kitchen."

Lita looked up into his baby blue eyes and it was love at first sight. "I love being in the kitchen and I'm happy that I could help." She blushed.

"Let me see if I can sum up what you're feeling. You saw my art and thought about hopping on the next plane to Tokyo?" He winked at her. "The problem is that Ami wouldn't like it if you missed her graduation, Raye would give me a hot foot, and Mina would just hurt me."

"You know my friends?" Lita almost choked on the salad that she was eating.

"Kevin, Jared, and Zach are my best friends. We live in this huge penthouse and the girls are currently residing on the floor bellow us." He started to explain the entire situation, but Lita was staring at the stained glass wall mural. "Are you alright?"

"The lightning goddess gowned in green in your mural is me... the red gowned goddess surrounded by flames is Mars...the goddess gowned in blue standing in a geyser is Mercury…the goddess gowned in yellow catching shooting stars is Venus…and the goddess gowned in white holding the moon is Serenity, but how?" Lita was awed that someone would use their likenesses in works of art. "I mean that is us! You created visions of the past!" She had a clue as to which General he was, but still couldn't put a name to the picture in her head.

"All of my art are inspired by my dreams." He reached across the table and placed his hand hers. "Earth to Jupiter is it coming clear to you yet?"

Lita's heart skipped a beat when they touched. "Nephrite? You mean that the four Generals are alive?"

Nate nodded. "Kunzite is Kevin, Jadeite is Jared, and Zach is Zoisite. The three are currently dating Venus, Mars, and Mercury."

"All of which are Darien's friends from college, so this is the reason that he won't let Serena look at any of entertainment news. He doesn't want her to go mental." Lita took a sip of water.

"We're going to tell her, but not until Ami's welcome home party in Tokyo." Nate was still holding her hand.

"I guess what I used to say all the time finally makes sense." She smiled happily at him.

"What was it that you used to say?" Nate was intrigued.

"It's just that I used to say a certain phrase." She liked keeping him in suspense.

"Well?" Nate was dying to hear the phrase.

"I used to see a cute guy and then look at the others and say and I quote "He looks just like my old boyfriend!" She winked at him.

Nate sat back in his chair and laughed for five minutes straight. "Tell me that you didn't say that."

"Oh yes I did and now I know why." She looked up into his eyes. "I was searching for you."

"I missed you Jupiter." He walked around the table and pulled her up into his arms.

"I missed you Neph." She sealed those words with a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lita and Nate spent the rest of the afternoon working side by side in the kitchen. They took off for the evening and decided to stroll around Boston. They found secluded places in Boston Common and kissed for long periods of time. They were enjoying their reunion and had forgotten that anyone else existed.

------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the Penthouse)

Darien had called to check in and see if Lita's flight had landed okay. The girls knew that Lita hated to fly and were shocked to hear that she hadn't shown up at the penthouse yet. They told Darien that she was napping and that everything was fine and then went about trying to locate their friend.

Kevin called the restaurant but they weren't any help. Nate was gone for the night. Jared called the airport her flight had arrived and she had picked up her rental car. Zach attempted to page Nate, but he had left his cell and pager in his office at the restaurant.

The girls decided to send for Pluto and she reluctantly agreed to go find them.

Sel found the two love birds at Boston Public Gardens riding one of the Swan Boats. They were alone except for the gondolier, so she appeared behind them. "Are we having a good time?" She growled into Nate's ear. "The others are worried witless about the two of you."

Nate and Lita turned around to glare at Sel. "Tell them that it's our turn and we'll be home when we feel like it." Nate growled back.

"I don't think so." She grabbed Lita by her braid and Nate by his jacket and pulled them with her into the portal.

"Just tell them what I said!" Nate glared at her.

Sel's response was to drop them onto the living room couch at the penthouse.

"Party pooper she never has any fun." Lita growled.

Kevin, Zach, Jared, Mina, Ami, and Raye all converged on the couple. "WELL!" They glared down at them.

Lita and Nate looked at each other then stated in unison. "She finally found her old boyfriend!"

Kevin, Jared, and Zach didn't get the joke, but Ami, Mina, and Raye did and were rolling on the floor with laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for how the inner Senshi met their Generals, but the fun continues in Life after Sailor Moon.

©Cindra 2003-2006


End file.
